


The Closer

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jared looks at him, even turns down the sound on the TV. Jensen will move in a minute. He will. “You can come all the way in, you know, Jensen. Your rent’s paid up and everything.” </i></p><p><i>He levers himself slowly off the wall, one body part at a time. “I’m in, I’m in. Get that mutt outta my spot.”</i></p><p>..kind of a missing scene to the filming of 'The End'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closer

Jensen stands there a moment. Any second and his legs are going to unlock and carry him forward, but for now he’ll just use the doorjamb to practice some leaning.

Jared is about ten feet in front of him, bathed in a weird blue and red light from the TV. No other light is on in the room and Jensen is guessing it’s a cop show. Jared has a weakness for them and indulges in these Tivo marathons when he can’t sleep, or when Jensen isn’t around. Harley is an obscene sprawl on the sofa next to Jared, there’s a bowl of what smells like caramel popcorn on the coffee table, and Jensen is pretty sure exhaustion is what’s making him feel like a mutt, a cop show, and Jared in a blue T-shirt and sweats are all he ever needs to come home to. Though right now, a hot meal and a few beers also make the list.

“Hey there, you. You’re alive.”

Jensen grunts in reply.

Jared looks at him, even turns down the sound on the TV. Jensen will move in a minute. He will. “You can come all the way in, you know, Jensen. Your rent’s paid up and everything.”

He levers himself slowly off the wall, one body part at a time. “I’m in, I’m in. Get that mutt outta my spot.”

A minute later Harley’s on the floor and Jensen has kicked his shoes off and put his feet on the coffee table right next to Jared’s. He eases back and can’t resist the groan of contentment that escapes. Fuck, but he loves Jared’s sofa.

“Hi,” says Jared.

Jensen turns his head. Jared’s also turned his and is smiling at him. It’s nothing spectacular, just your average ‘hi’, but Jared hasn’t been on set for two days, and it is pathetic how glad he is to be on the receiving end of both the hi and the smile. He’s spent dawn till dusk basically talking to himself, acting and reacting to amongst other things, a tennis ball on a stick, the sound boom, someone’s hand, and then an increasingly apologetic and uncomfortable Todd. Who was drafted off stunt double duties after Jensen finally broke down and begged Steve to give him a pair of eyes to look into.

“Tough day, huh?”

Jensen clears his throat. “You have no idea. I may have to send Todd a fruit basket.”

“Well, nothing says you’re valued like a peach or two.”

“I’m serious. Jay, I put the guy through hell. You should have seen him. Every time Steve yells ‘cut’ I say thank you, and he apologizes. Beyond awkward, man.”

“He could go for auditions now.”

“Nah, I think I made him hate actors forever.”

“Nah, not possible.”

Jensen looks at him. He was simply talking, mouthing off and unwinding, but Jared is doing this thing he always does when Jensen has had a shitty day and needs to share it. He’s making Jensen feel like it’s nothing major, like Jensen is still this great person, still on top of his game, and not some daytime soap actor making an ass out of himself. Which is a thought that’s terrified him more than once today.

His eyes sting and he blinks. Shit, Jared is going to crack up and make a girl remark any second...

But Jared’s smile just gets dimple-wide. “You wanna topple, Jen?” Jensen carries on blinking at him as Jared works his right arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Don’t be shy, you can do it.” Jared tugs, his voice soft. “Yeah, come on, who’s my big bad Texas boy then?”

Jensen hates it when Jared uses Harley-speak on him, but for once he’s too tired and Jared is just too fucking warm and _there_. So he does what Jared is tugging him to do, he leans sideways and lets Jared hold him up until somehow their legs become a tangled stretch along the sofa cushions. Then Jared pushes and persuades with those huge paws of his and suddenly Jensen’s tucked in against a wall of solid Padalecki. Jared’s got his back pressed to the sofa and he’s watching the TV over Jensen’s head, Jensen can tell. But when Jared starts up this slow scratching thing with his fingers on the back of Jensen’s neck, he decides that Mariska Hargitay can carry on explaining who did what and why until the end of time. He closes his eyes and breathes in caramel and something citrusy from the hollow of Jared’s throat. Taking his left arm from where it’s trapped between them, he wraps it around Jared’s waist and presses them chest to hip to toe even more. He doesn’t need room on the cushions, he just needs this...

 

He doesn’t realize he’s drifted until Jared’s voice vibrates from somewhere above and startles him.

“You hungry? There’s lasagna, and I’m pretty sure it’s still hot.”

He unglues his lips and tries to think about it. “Uh-huh.”

A minute or so passes.

“Um... then you need to move your ass. Not gonna happen otherwise.”

“Then nuh-uh,” Jensen’s brain comes back on a little more and he realizes it’s the twang of Kyra Sedgwick in the background now. He rubs his cheek on Jared’s T-shirted collarbone and yawns.

“Dude, you’re addicted.”

“Says the guy who won’t let me so much as whisper during ‘Battlestar Galactica’.”

“’S different.”

“Thought it might be. Space nerd.” Jared says the last right into his hair.

Jensen shivers and kisses the nearest piece of T-shirted Jared.

“Cop freak,” he replies.

Another minute or two passes, and Jensen seriously wonders if he can make it to breakfast without eating, because if he were any more comfortable than this he’d melt, and an empty stomach might actually be worth this much bliss. Jared stretches and Jensen makes a noise as he moves with him.

“Last one, I promise. Then you can eat and I’m crashing. We have a pick-up at sunrise tomorrow.”

Jensen groans again. Fuck, he was doing so nicely with the hanging out and forgetting. Then his brain hears the one word it was supposed to.

He makes a Herculean effort and pulls his head back to squint up past Jared’s chin. “We?”

Jared actually takes his eyes off Kyra to look down at him. “Yeah, man. You don’t get off that easy.”

“Oh,” is all Jensen’s melted brain can come up with, but Jared’s smile is more fond than exasperated and he’s not looking back at Kyra yet. So Jensen decides that Jared’s upper arm will do just fine as a pillow. Even more so when the warmth of Jared’s right palm smoothes its way down the side of his neck.

“Yeah, tomorrow I get to put my foot right about... here, I think.” The angle is awkward, but Jared manages to replace his hand with his lips and kiss him, right on the _here_. Jensen shivers again. Christ, he has to stop doing that.

Jared moves up his neck, finds his mouth, and they make out there on the sofa with the kind of warm, lazy kissing Jensen hasn’t done for its own sake since high school. Then Kyra starts interrogating someone and Jensen lets him watch again. He’s fine. There’s the sofa for right now, lasagna and a warm bed in his near future, and Jared back in the car running lines with him tomorrow. Which means no more torturing Todd and talking to a tennis ball.

“What?”

But he’s actually laughing into Jared’s collarbone about something else. Something he saw today.

“You haven’t seen Sam’s Lucifer threads yet, have you?”

“It’s a white suit, right? Right? Jensen, what?” He’s got Jared’s full attention again. “Oh shit, tell me. What the fuck has Eric changed it to now?”

Jensen’s openly laughing at Jared’s panic. Which is not really fair because he knows Jared’s been tying himself up in knots about playing Sam playing Mark playing Lucifer. He noticed the script and the chewed pen next to the popcorn as soon as he sat down, and he’s pretty sure that’s what Jared was doing most of the day before all the cop shows.

“Relax, it’s still a white suit. It’s just...”

“Just what?”

“Okay, you know how you were thinking something long and flowing and Matrix-like?”

“Yeah...” says Jared, in a clear get-the-fuck-on-with-it tone.

“Well, the jacket’s short, the shirt’s fucking cream, and the whole thing is... Sorry, dude, but it’s more Dukes of Hazzard than Neo.”

Jared’s already groaning, with his eyes closed and his head back on the arm rest. “I’m going to kill him. Seriously. I’m going to douse the fucking thing in acid and mail it to him.”

“Jared...”

“What?” Jared sounds genuinely pissed, and Jensen realizes he can’t have any more fun with this until they’ve done the scenes and Jared’s jitters are gone. So Jensen takes himself up on his right elbow. Jared has the back of his right arm across his eyes now, and his jaw is clearly trying to decide how much of a big deal this is. Jensen moves his left hand from where it’s nearly asleep behind Jared, and pats his face with it.

“Hey.”

Still nothing. Jensen shakes him a little and makes his voice sing-song.

“Jar-ed.”

The things he does for this guy.

“What? I’m gonna look like a complete tool.”

Nothing else for it. Jensen leans down and kisses him. “You’re going to be Lucifer, dude. _Lucifer_.” He smiles against Jared’s lips, willing the sulk out of him. “You are going to rock,” he whispers. He kisses him again. Hard. And soon doubts and jitters disappear, becoming faith restored, somewhere between a reheated lasagna and a case Jared never does get to hear Kyra close.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for a couple of the references: Steve Boyum was the director of the episode, and Todd Scott is Jensen Ackles's double. At the Vancouver Con, JA talked about how exhausting it was to film 'The End', and about how awkward it was for Todd, who kept apologizing to him for not being an actor in the scenes they used him for as the other Dean.
> 
> ... and Lucifer's threads? All me:-)
> 
> Love and thanks to Ancasta for the beta.


End file.
